Love Sick
by Always HaeHyuk
Summary: HAEHYUK FIC. YAOI . BL . OOC. DLDR .
1. Chapter 1

**.**

 **.**

 **Love Sick**

 **.**

 **HaeHyuk Fanfiction**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"_ _D-Donghae, Aku menyukaimu. Ah anni... Aku.. Aku mencintaimu."_

 _"_ _Persetan dengan cinta gilamu!"_

 _Dengan langkah gusar, Donghae melangkah. Meninggalkan sosok yang kini masih terpaku di tengah lapangan basket dengan tubuhnya yang mulai bergetar._

 **.**

 **..:: [LoveSick] ::..**

 **.**

Donghae menatap jengah sosok yang kini berdiri di depannya. Kepala dengan surai blonde itu menunduk dalam, dengan memegang kotak bekal di tangannya. Bisa dilihat jika jemari pucat itu sedikit bergetar.

"Apa lagi maumu Kim Hyukjae?" Donghae bertanya jengah, kentara sekali jika nada itu terlontar begitu sinis.

Sosok yang tadi dipanggil namanya dengan perlahan mengangkat kepala, memberanikan diri menatap mata sendu Donghae yang kini berkilat tajam memandangnya. Hyukjae menggigit kecil bibir bawahnya, pertanda jika ia begitu gugup saat ini.

"A-aku.. Aku ingin memberikan ini padamu." Hyukjae berbisik pelan, sambil dengan perlahan mengulurkan tangannya, memberikan kotak bekal yang dibawanya pada Donghae.

"Cih!" Hyukjae semakin mengeratkan genggamannya saat didengarnya Donghae berdecih kesal.

"Kau belum mengerti juga rupanya? Kejadian kemarin belum cukupkah untukmu hah?"

Hyukjae hanya diam, kepalanya kembali menunduk. Donghae mendekat, mengambil kotak bekal di tangan Hyukjae, kemudian melemparkannya sembarangan. Tak peduli dengan isinya yang berceceran. Tubuh Hyukjae sedikit bergetar saat ia merasakan Donghae semakin bergerak mendekat padanya, tapi seolah kakinya terpaku di tempat membuatnya tak bergerak sedikitpun.

Donghae mencengkram dagu Hyukjae, memaksa wajah itu menghadap tepat padanya. Hyukjae menyelami mata sendu yang kini menatapnya tajam, begitu tajam seolah menusuk Hyukjae dalam-dalam. Tak tahan, akhirnya satu tetes cairan itu mengalir di sudut mata Hyukjae. Donghae semakin mendekat pada Hyukjae sampai jarak wajah keduanya tak lebih dari lima senti. Nafas hangat Donghae yang Hyukjae rasakan semakin membuatnya tercekat.

"Penolakanku di depan mereka semua tak cukup untukmu ternyata. Kau tak punya malu hah." Bukan bentakan yang diucapkan Donghae, tapi bisikan itu cukup membuat hati Hyukjae diremas kuat.

"Jika kau memang tak punya malu, jangan mempermalukan orang lain. Kau benar-benar murahan!"

Hyukjae memejamkan matanya erat, membiarkan air matanya benar-benar mengalir. Ucapan lirih yang Donghae lontarkan tepat di depan wajahnya benar-benar membuat dadanya sesak. Setelah kalimat kejam yang diucapkannya, Donghae masih belum melepaskan cengkramannya di dagu Hyukjae. Keduanya terdiam dengan perasaannya masing-masing. Hyukjae dengan kesakitannya, sedang Donghae? Entahlah.

Pemuda itu masih menatap Hyukjae dengan tajam. Menatap Hyukjae yang memejamkan matanya erat dengan air mata yang menerobos dari sela-sela kelopak matanya yang terpejam. Tatapan Donghae melembut, namun sayang tak dilihat oleh Hyukjae karena ia masih setia memejamkan matanya. Sampai satu seruan itu menyadarkan keduanya.

"Donghae Oppa!"

Donghae menoleh, melihat seorang wanita cantik dengan rambut panjangnya kini berjalan ke arahnya sambil melambaikan tangan. Pandangan Donghae kembali teralih pada sosok yang masih ada di depannya. Dengan kasar dilepaskan cengkeramannya pada Hyukjae, membuat Hyukjae sedikitnya menghela nafas lega. Donghae mundur, sedikit menjauh dari Hyukjae namun pandangannya tetap tak teralihkan.

"Oppa, sejak tadi aku mencarimu. Sedang apa kau di sini?"

Mendengar suara orang lain di sana, Hyukjae membuka mata. Bisa dilihatnya seorang wanita yang dikenalnya, dengan tangan bergelayut manja di lengan Donghae.

"Tidak ada apa-apa Yuri-ah. Urusanku juga sudah selesai di sini." Donghae menjawab pertanyaan wanita itu, tapi matanya tak pernah lepas dari Hyukjae. Yuri mengernyit, kemudian mengikuti arah pandang Donghae.

"Kenapa dia di sini Oppa? Apa terjadi sesuatu antara kau dengannya?" Yuri bertanya sambil menatap Hyukjae tak bersahabat.

"Cih, jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak? Ayo pergi, aku muak di sini."

Kemudian Donghae melangkah, tak peduli dengan apapun bahkan saat lengan wanita itu masih mengamit lengannya. Meninggalkan Hyukjae yang lagi-lagi hanya berdiri diam, memandang punggung lelaki yang dicintainya semakin menjauh.

Rasa itu menyerangnya lagi, rasa sakit yang begitu menyesakkan. Tapi Hyukjae bisa apa? Sakit itu datang dari seseorang yang dicintainya. Semakin ia disakiti, semakin besar pula rasa cintanya pada Donghae. Hyukjae kembali menangis, menangisi kebodohannya yang lagi-lagi terulang.

Perlahan tangan Hyukjae terangkat, meremas dada kirinya yang kini kembali sesak, dan lagi-lagi isakan itu keluar. Hyukjae menangis lagi sendirian, menangis merasakan sakitnya mencintai seorang Lee Donghae.

Perlahan tubuh Hyukjae roboh, ia terduduk di tempat itu. Duduk dengan kedua kakinya yang ia peluk erat. Kepalanya tertunduk dalam, tenggelam di antara lututnya. Dan ia tak menahannya lagi, isakan itu ia keluarkan. Ia luapkan semua kesakitan di dadanya. Ia tak peduli, ia tak peduli lagi dengan apapun. Yang ia inginkan ia hanya ingin bebas. Ia ingin bebas dari rasa menyesakkan yang kini membelenggu dadanya.

Sampai kemudian pelukan itu ia rasakan. Pelukan yang begitu lembut dan hangat melingkupi tubuhnya. Hyukjae mendongak, menatap sosok yang kini tersenyum begitu lembut padanya. Sedetik kemudian, Hyukjae menjatuhkan tubuhnya. Memeluk sosok di depannya dengan erat, mencoba mencari pegangan sebagai sandarannya.

"Jangan siksa dirimu lagi Hyuk. Hentikan semua ini, ku mohon hentikan. Aku di sini, untukmu. Hanya untukmu."

Hyukjae semakin terisak mendengar nada tegas namun begitu lembut itu. Hyukjae mengeratkan pelukannya pada sosok di depannya. Semakin menenggelamkan wajah basahnya di dada bidang orang yang kini merengkuhnya.

"Aku mencintainya... Hiks... Aku sangat mencintainya... Hiks.. Aku mencintainya.."

Ucapan lirih Hyukjae disertai isakan itu tak ayal membuat hati'nya' ikut berdenyut. Onix nya menyorot tajam, rahang kokohnya mengeras dengan gigi sedikit bergemetuk menahan amarah. Ia tahu semuanya, tahu apa yang dialami sosok rapuh yang kini berada dalam rengkuhannya, dan ia tahu benar siapa yang membuat sosok dalam dekapannya ini tampak begitu hancur.

Dieratkannya pelukannya pada Hyukjae, dibelainya punggung yang bergetar itu lembut, berharap apa yang dilakukannya bisa menenangkan sosok ini.

 **.**

 **..:: [LoveSick] ::..**

 **.**

Donghae menatap tajam beberapa orang yang duduk tak jauh dari meja yang kini ditempatinya. Tak dipedulikannya beberapa teman yang duduk satu meja dengannya yang tengah berbincang, ia juga tak peduli pada seorang wanita yang sejak tadi bergelayut di lengannya. Perhatiannya terkunci sepenuhnya pada dua orang di sana yang duduk berdampingan dengan posisi yang begitu dekat.

::::

"Kenapa kau suka sekali susu Strawberry. Berapa usiamu hm?"

Hyukjae menoleh pada seseorang di sampingnya. Deathglare yang sama sekali tak seram itu Hyukjae layangkan, membuat sosok di sampingnya justru tertawa ringan. Hyukjae mendesis, kemudian memukul pelan lengan yang sedari tadi tersampir di pundaknya.

"Diam kau tuan Choi."

"Dan berhentilah merajuk nona Choi."

"Yak!"

Dan tawa itu kembali muncul dari beberapa orang di sana. Lelaki yang tadi dipanggil Choi- Choi Siwon-, justru semakin semangat menggoda Hyukjae yang tengah kesal. Membuat Hyukjae semakin merajuk. Ditambah beberapa teman Siwon yang ikut serta menggoda Hyukjae.

Choi Siwon, sosok mempesona yang begitu sempurna. Tampan, pintar, dan kaya. Sosok yang dikagumi seantero sekolah, dan sosok yang secara terang-terangan menunjukkan perasaannya pada Hyukjae. Tak banyak yang tahu jika Siwon dan Hyukjae begitu akrab karena kedua orang tua mereka menjadi relasi bisnis sekaligus bersahabat baik.

Hyukjae tak begitu mempedulikan orang-orang di sekitarnya yang masih saja menggodanya. Mencari kesibukan sendiri, Hyukjae sedikit bosan mengaduk susu strawberry nya kemudian mengedarkan pandangannya. Sampai kemudian tubuhnya menegang saat ia melihat tatapan tajam itu kembali dilayangkan untuknya.

Beberapa meja dari tempatnya berada, Hyukjae bisa melihat lelaki itu. Lelaki yang beberapa hari ini tak ia lihat, lelaki yang sedang berusaha ia jauhi. Itu Donghae, menatap tajam padanya secara terang-terangan, dengan tatapannya yang mengintimidasi. Tubuh Hyukjae menegang, dengan detak jantungnya yang berdebar tak karuan. Hyukjae ingin mengalihkan pandangannya, tapi tatapan itu, tatapan tajam itu seolah mengunci pergerakan tubuhnya.

"Si_ Siwonnie.." Hyukjae berucap sedikit gugup, membuat Siwon yang berada tepat di sampingnya mengernyit bingung. Semakin heran saat ia sadar tubuh Hyukjae menegang dengan pandangannya yang lurus ke depan.

"Bi_bisakah kita... Pergi da_dari sini.." Nafas Hyukjae sedikit memburu saat mengucapkannya. Siwon mengikuti arah pandang Hyukjae, dan saat itu juga ia tahu apa yang terjadi.

Kedua pria itu saling bertatapan, melempar tatapan tajam satu sama lain tanpa ragu sedikitpun. Rahang Siwon mengeras, dia baru akan beranjak saat merasakan ujung kemejannya dicengkeram erat oleh Hyukjae.

"Ku mohon... Kita pergi dari sini." Suaranya begitu bergetar, dan cairan itu mulai menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

Siwon memejamkan matanya sekilas, kemudian dengan perlahan membimbing Hyukjae bangkit dari sana. Memberikan sedikit kode pada teman-temannya yang menatap penuh tanya, kemudian Siwon benar-benar membawa Hyukjae meninggalkan tempat itu. Meninggalkan satu orang di sana yang sedari tadi tak lepas mengikuti pergerakan keduanya.

 **.**

 **..:: [LoveSick] ::..**

 **.**

Hyukjae memandang pantulan wajahnya di cermin besar di depannya. Matanya sembab, dan wajahnya basah. Lagi-lagi seperti ini. Hyukjae menangis lagi karena lelaki itu. Perlahan Hyukjae menunduk, menyalakan keran di wastafel kemudian membasuh wajahnya. Berharap hal itu sedikit membuatnya lebih baik. Saat kembali mengangkat wajahnya, Hyukjae tertegun.

Di sana, di pantulan cermin di depannya, tak hanya ada dirinya. Donghae juga di sana. Berdiri bersandar di pintu dengan kedua tangan berada di saku celananya. Pandangan itu lagi-lagi yang muncul, pandangan tajam nan dingin penuh intimidasi. Tubuh Hyukjae menegang kaku, bahkan saat Donghae mendekat padanya.

Keheningan itu terisi oleh gema langkah sepatu Donghae yang mendekat ke tempat Hyukjae berada. Hyukjae masih diam, namun sedetik kemudian tubuhnya bergetar saat merasakan sepasang lengan kokoh melingkari perutnya. Donghae merapatkan tubuhnya, membuat Hyukjae bisa merasakan punggungnya membentur dada bidang Donghae. Hyukjae menahan napas saat merasakan hembusan napas Donghae di tengkuknya.

"Tak ku sangka kau benar-benar murahan Kim Hyukjae." Donghae berbisik lirih tepat di telinga Hyukjae, membuat Hyukjae memejamkan matanya erat.

 _Apa lagi sekarang?_

BRUK

Dengan tiba-tiba Donghae mendorong tubuh Hyukjae ke dinding, membuahkan ringisan kesakitan darinya. Tapi sepertinya Donghae tak peduli dengan itu. Wajah Donghae mendekat, menatap tajam mata Hyukjae yang masih sembab dan memerah.

"A-apa maumu Donghae? A_aku sudah mencoba menjauhimu. Sekarang apa lagi?" Hyukjae mencoba bersuara walau dengan nada yang bergetar. Donghae yang mendengarnya menyeringai sinis.

"Sekarang apa lagi, katamu?" Sebelah tangan Donghae terangkat, mengelus sisi wajah Hyukjae begitu lembut.

"Bukankah kau bilang kau mencintaiku?" Sambil berbisk pelan jemari Donghae bergerak, menelusuri pipi Hyukjae.

"Tapi kenapa kau semakin menempel pada bajingan itu hah?" Jemari Donghae tetap bergerak , kali ini mengelus rahang Hyukjae, membuat Hyukjae semakin bergetar ketakutan.

"Kalau kau bilang mencintaiku, berarti kau hanya boleh mencintaiku, kau tahu. Hanya aku!" Mendengar kalimat Donghae, dengan berani Hyukjae menatap mata Donghae. Tatapannya menunjukkan kesakitan yang begitu kentara, dan Donghae tahu itu.

"Apa hiks... Apa maksudmu Donghae! Kau memintaku menjauhimu, kau memintaku untuk tak mempermalukanmu. Dan aku melakukannya sekarang!" Air mata Hyukjae kembali mengalir.

"Tapi sekarang, apa maksudmu! Hiks..." Hyukjae mengungkapkan perasaannya.

"Sssttt... Jangan menangis di hadapanku." Donghae mengusap pelan pipi basah Hyukjae.

"Kau tahu Kim Hyukjae. Kau mencintaiku, berarti kau sudah menyerahkan dirimu padaku. Dan kau tak akan pernah bisa lepas dariku."

Mata Hyukjae terbelalak saat merasakan sesuatu yang basah dan lembut menyentuh bibirnya. Hyukjae memberontak, tapi cekalan yang begitu erat di pergelangan tangannya menghalau pergerakannya. Donghae menciumnya. Melumat bibirnya dengan begitu lembut, kemudian menyesapnya pelan. Hyukjae masih mencoba berontak, air matanya mengalir semakin deras, tapi akhirnya rontaannya berhenti saat ia sadar tenaganya tak sebanding dengan Donghae.

Saat tautan itu terlepas, napas keduanya terengah-engah. Hyukjae memandang Donghae sayu dengan matanya yang basah, sedang Donghae menatap Hyukjae dengan tatapan intens yang begitu dalam.

"Kau Milikku."

Donghae berbisik tajam, sebelum berlalu begitu saja. Meninggalkan Hyukjae yang kini merosot terjatuh di lantai, dan kembali terisak dengan tubuh yang bergetar hebat.

 **.**

 **.**

 _Keegoisan itu mengalahkan segalanya. Jika keegoisan itu membuatmu tetap ada untukku, maka selamanya aku akan bersikap egois. Kau milikku, hanya milikku._

 **.**

 **..:: [END] ::..**

 **.**

Aneh, gantung, pendek, gaje... #Ngilang


	2. Series 2

**.**

 **.**

 **Love Sick**

 **.**

 **HaeHyuk Fanfiction**

 **WonHyuk Slight**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading^^**

 **.**

 **.**

Siwon menghentikan mobilnya tepat di area parkir kampusnya. Suasana masih cukup lengang mengingat hari memang masih pagi. Siwon membuka sabuk pengamannya, lalu keluar. Memutari body mobil, kemudian membukakan pintu untu seseorang di kursi penumpang.

"Aku antar dulu ke fakultasmu ya." Seperti biasa, kalimat itu terucap begitu lembut. Hyukjae yang baru keluar dari mobil menatap Siwon sambil tersenyum.

"Tidak perlu. Aku bisa sendiri siwonnie."

"Tapi Hyuk, kau_" Ucapan Siwon terputus saat telunjuk Hyukjae menempel di bibirnya.

"Ini masih terlalu pagi. Kau tak perlu khawatir padaku. Aku tak apa-apa." Satu senyuman menenangkan Hyukjae tunjukkan pada Siwon. Siwon mendekat, memeluk Hyukjae lembut kemudian menanamkan satu kecupan di puncak kepala Hyukjae.

"Hati-hati ya. Aku mencintaimu."

"Hm..."

Dan setelahnya Hyukjae mulai beranjak menuju kelasnya. Meninggalkan Siwon yang masih setia menatap punggungnya yang menjauh, dengan sorot kecewa. Kecewa karena lagi-lagi Hyukjae tak menjawab pernyatannya. Tapi kemudian, kekecewaan itu berubah menjadi kekhawatiran saat satu fikiran melintas di otaknya.

Fakultas? Kalian bertanya kenapa mereka berada di universitas? Ya. Mereka sudah masuk universitas sekarang. Hyukjae dan Siwon memang masuk di universitas yang sama namun dengan fakultas yang berbeda. Hyukjae di fakultas seni, sedang Siwon di fakultas managemen bisnis. Siwon khawatir pada Hyukjae? Tentu saja. Siwon selalu mengkhawatirkan keadaan pemuda yang sampai sekarang ini masih begitu dicintainya. Siwon mengkhawatirkan Hyukjae hanya karena satu orang. Satu orang yang sampai sekarang tak pernah membuatnya tenang, satu orang yang begitu Siwon benci, dan satu orang yang juga begitu dicintai Hyukjae. Lee Donghae. Nama itu seolah menjadi nama keramat baginya.

Siwon mencintai Hyukjae, sangat. Bahkan sampai sekarangpun perasaannya semakin besar untuk pemuda itu. Tapi Hyukjae tak pernah mau membuka hatinya. Siwon tahu jika itu karena satu orang. Lee Donghae. Ya.. Lagi-lagi nama itu.

Memaksa Hyukjae? Tidak. Siwon bukan orang seperti itu. Dia mencintai Hyukjae setulus hatinya. Apa yang membuat Hyukjae bahagia, maka ia akan merelakannya. Cheesy? Tapi memang begitulah kenyataannya. Siwon akan tetap menunggu, menunggu sampai Hyukjae benar-benar membuka hati untuknya walau ia tak tahu kapan waktu itu akan datang. Yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang hanyalah menjaga Hyukjae. Menjaga sosok rapuh itu agar ia tak selalu terjatuh.

Setelah sosok Hyukjae tak lagi terlihat dalam pandangannya, Siwon menghela nafas panjang. Kembali masuk ke mobilnya, kemudian melaju meninggalkan area parkir. Hari ini ia memang tak ada jadwal kuliah. Ia hanya mengantar Hyukjae.

 **.**

 **..:: [LoveSick] ::..**

 **.**

Hyukjae melangkah pelan di lorong menuju kelasnya. Menikmati pemandangan kampusnya yang begitu tenang di pagi hari. Hyukjae berangkat pagi-pagi bukan tanpa alasan, sejujurnya ia ingin menghindari seseorang. Hyukjae menghela nafas, lagi lagi orang itu memenuhi fikirannya. Hyukjae menggeleng sekilas, berusaha menghilangkan bayangan yang berkutat di fikirannya, kemudian kembali melanjutkan langkah menuju kelasnya.

Tinggal beberapa langkah Hyukjae sampai di kelasnya, namun tiba-tiba ia berhenti. Matanya menatap lurus seseorang yang berdiri tak jauh darinya, bersandar pada dinding tepat di depan kelasnya. Seseorang yang mati-matian ia hindari justru ada di depannya sekarang, dan kini melangkah mendekat padanya. Jangan lupakan senyum liciknya yang entah kenapa selalu membuat Hyukjae berdebar.

"Sedang apa kau di sini? Donghae?" Hyukjae mencoba bertanya walau dengan suara pelan. Suasana lorong yang sepi membuat Donghae bisa mendengar ucapan Hyukjae dengan jelas.

"Sedang apa? Tentu saja menunggu kekasihku."

DEG.. Hyukjae tersentak mendengar kata terakhir yang Donghae ucapkan.

Tepat satu langkah di depan Hyukjae, Donghae berhenti. Menatap intens mata bening yang juga menatapnya gusar. Donghae tersenyum sinis, kemudian mengulurkan tangannya. Membelai lembut rambut Hyukjae kemudian merambah ke bagian wajahnya. Ini yang dia sukai, menyentuh Hyukjae-nya. Hyukjae-nya? Ya! Donghae patenkan jika Hyukjae hanya miliknya. Dan tak ada seorang pun yang boleh menyentuh miliknya. Tatapan Donghae menajam saat Hyukjae menoleh menghindari sentuhannya. Donghae terkekeh kecil dengan suara yang membuat Hyukjae meremang.

"Kau tak mau ku sentuh hah? Kau membiarkan si brengsek Choi itu memelukmu dan kau tak mau ku sentuh?" Donghae berbisik tajam. Tubuhnya maju, semakin merapat pada Hyukjae saat pemuda itu mundur perlahan. Sampai punggung Hyukjae menabrak dinding, dan Donghae semakin menyeringai.

"Apa maumu sebenarnya Donghae? Kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku?" Hyukjae bertanya pelan dengan suaranya yang bergetar.

Sungguh, Hyukjae tak pernah mengerti dengan jalan fikiran Donghae. Lelaki itu menolaknya, menyuruhnya menjauh, bahkan memakinya saat Hyukjae menyatakan perasaannya dulu. Tapi sekarang, saat Hyukjae sudah berusaha mati-matian menghindarinya, Donghae justru tak mau melepaskannya. Seolah lelaki itu tak mau membiarkan Hyukjae hidup tenang.

"Mauku? Mauku kau menjauh dari Choi sialan itu. Kau milikku Baby.. Kau ingat itu kan?"

PLAK

"Aku bukan milikmu!" Air mata Hyukjae mengalir. Donghae mengusap pelan pipinya yang tadi ditampar Hyukjae, namun senyum mengerikan itu tak hilang di bibirnya.

"Kau milikku Baby. Kau milikku karena kau mencintaiku." Donghae menempelkan keningnya dengan kening Hyukjae. Menatap mata basah Hyukjae intens, menguncinya dengan tatapannya yang begitu dalam.

"Aku tak mencintaimu..."

Hyukjae memejamkan matanya saat mengucapkan kalimat itu. Nadanya begitu lirih dan bergetar. Ia ingin egois kali ini. Ia tak mau lagi menjadi sosok lemah di depan Donghae. Ia tak mau Donghae semakin menekannya.

Mendengar ucapan Hyukjae, senyum Donghae menghilang sepenuhnya. Lelaki itu menjauhkan wajahnya, menatap tajam pada Hyukjae yang kini menunduk. Rahangnya mengeras dengan tangannya yang mengepal erat. Kalimat itu baru pertama kali terucap dari bibir Hyukjae selama ini. Baru pertama kali dan Donghae membenci kalimat itu.

"Apa katamu?"

"Aku.. Aku tak mencintaimu... Aku tak lagi mencintaimu Lee Donghae... Hiks..." Hyukjae memberanikan diri mengangkat kepalanya. Menatap tepat ke onix Donghae dengan tatapan penuh kesakitan. Bibirnya ia gigit kuat menahan isakannya.

Dengan tiba-tiba Donghae mendorong Hyukjae. Menghimpit Hyukjae diantara dinding koridor dan tubuhnya. Donghae kalap. Ia tak peduli lagi jika ada orang yang melihat mereka. Hyukjae membuang pandangannya, menghindari Donghae yang ada di depannya. Donghae mencengkeram rahang Hyukjae keras tanpa menghadapkan wajah Hyukjae padanya. Sebelah tangannya membelai pipi Hyukjae di depannya, dan kemudian satu kecupan ia tanamkan di sana.

"Jangan pernah lagi kau mengatakan kalimat itu." Donghae berbisik tepat di telinga Hyukjae, membuat Hyukjae memejamkan matanya erat.

"Kau mencintaiku! Dan selamanya kau harus mencintaiku." Tubuh Hyukjae bergetar hebat saat Donghae mulai mengecupi telinganya.

"Lee Donghae!"

Seruan keras itu membuat Hyukjae dengan cepat membuka mata. Setidaknya ia bersyukur ada orang yang datang di saat seperti ini. Donghae mengumpat sebelum menolehkan kepalanya. Bisa ia lihat seseorang yang sangat ia kenal menatapnya tajam. Perlahan Donghae menjauhkan tubuhnya namun pandangannya masih setia pada Hyukjae yang ketakutan.

Tangan Donghae terangkat, membelai lembut surai Hyukjae yang kini berwarna kecoklatan. Satu kalimat lagi Donghae bisikkan di telinga Hyukjae sebelum menghampiri seseorang yang tadi memanggilnya. Membuat tubuh Hyukjae melemas saat itu juga.

 _"_ _Kau milikku Baby. Selamanya."_

 **.**

 **..:: [LoveSick] ::..**

 **.**

"Kau gila? Apa yang kau lakukan padanya."

Donghae tak menjawab ucapan seseorang di sampingnya. Tatapannya lurus ke depan, fikirannya menerawang jauh. Kibum yang ada di sampingnya mendengus kesal, heran dengan sikap Donghae. Dengan kasar disambarnya kaleng minuman di depannya kemudian meneguknya serampangan.

"Kau tak lihat dia. Dia ketakutan Hae. Sama seperti sebelum-sebelumnya." Masih tak ada respon berarti dari Donghae.

"Lepaskan dia Hae. Lepaskan dia, karena apapun yang kau lakukan saat ini menyakitinya. Biarkan dia dengan lelaki yang mencintainya."

Secepat kilat Donghae menoleh, menatap tajam pada Kibum yang seketika tertegun. Terlalu terkejut dengan respon Donghae. Bisa Kibum lihat, sorot mata sendu itu menyimpan begitu banyak rasa.

"Sampai kapanpun aku tak akan melepaskannya. Dia milikku."

"Kalau begitu terima perasaannya!" Ucapan Kibum sedikitnya menohok hati Donghae, namun seperrtinya tertutupi dengan ekspresi dingin yang masih setia terpasang di wajah tampannya. Kibum kembali menghela nafas.

"Kau tahu benar jika perilakumu menyiksanya. Seolah kau tak peduli padanya, tapi kau memaksanya untuk tetap di dekatmu, kau membuatnya tertekan Donghae. Bukankah lebih mudah kalau kau mengatakan kau juga mencintainya dan ia benar-benar menjadi milikmu? Atau kalau kau tak mencintainya, kau bisa biarkan dia bahagia dengan orang lain."

"Dia tak akan pernah menjadi milik orang lain. Dia milikku. Dan aku bisa memperlakukan milikku semauku." Donghae berucap dengan begitu posessif dan arogan.

"Kau gila Lee Donghae. Kau egois." Kibum berucap sinis. Donghae sendiri hanya terkekeh kecil. Seolah bangga dengan apa yang telah dilakukannya selama ini.

"Ku harap Choi Siwon benar-benar mendapatkan Hyukjae." Ucapan Kibum sontak membuat rahang Donghae mengeras. Mata sendunya menatap tajam pada Kibum yang juga menatapnya tak kalah tajam. Lalu kemudian Donghae menyeringai.

"Sampai kapanpun, tak akan ada orang yang bisa mengambilnya dariku. Bahkan takdir sudah menentukan kalau dia milikku. Hanya milikku."

Tak menunggu apapun, Donghae beranjak dari tempatnya. Meninggalkan Kibum yang tampak Shock mendengar ucapan Donghae. Kibum tak habis fikir, kenapa sepupunya menjadi seperti itu. Perilaku Donghae ke Hyukjae lebih seperti menunjukkan kalau Dongahe memang terobsesi kepada pemuda itu.

Yang paling Kibum heran, kenapa Donghae tak menerima perasaan Hyukjae yang jelas-jelas mencintainya? Bukankah itu akan lebih mudah bagi keduanya? Kibum memijat keningnya yang tiba-tiba berdenyut. Sepupunya itu lama-lama bisa membuatnya hipertensi.

 **.**

 **..:: [LoveSick] ::..**

 **.**

Donghae berdiri di sisi pagar pembatas lantai tiga kampusnya. Matanya nyalang menatap ke bawah, tepatnya ke halaman parkir kampus nan luas. Di bawah sana ia melihat semuanya dengan jelas. Ia melihat bagaimana pengemudi mobil hitam itu keluar, kemudian melambai pada seseorang. Itu Hyukjae dan Siwon.

Rahangnya mengeras saat melihat Hyukjae mendekat pada Siwon, dan kemudian dengan senyumnya yang menyebalkan –menurut Donghae- Siwon memeluk Hyukjae. Tak lama dua orang itu pergi, melaju meninggalkan area kampus. Kedua lengan donghae yang bersidekap di dada mengerat. Dan lagi, satu seringai itu muncul di bibir tipisnya.

Donghae mengeluarkan poselnya, mendial sebuah nomor. Berbicara di telfon dengan seseorang di seberang sana. Cukup lama, panggilan itu terputus. Tapi Donghae masih setia di sana. Menatap jauh ke arah surya yang mulai terbenam.

::::

"Kau yakin dengan apa yang kau katakan Donghae-ah?"

Donghae menatap lurus sosok yang duduk tepat di depannya. Suasana ruang makan itu entah kenapa berubah menjadi tegang saat Donghae mengutarakan kemauannya pada kedua orang tuanya. Ditatapnya sosok paruh baya di depannya itu dengan tegas tanpa ragu sedikitpun.

"Apakah hal itu masih perlu Appa tanyakan?" Donghae membalas tatapan ayahnya yang terlihat begitu menuntut.

"Appa tidak akan melakukannya jika kau hanya main-main. Ini masalah serius dan Appa tak mau ambil resiko tentang ini."

"Apa aku terlihat sedang bermain-main?" Hankyung menatap lekat mata Donghae. Berusaha mencari keganjilan yang tersirat di sana. Namun ia tak menemukannya. Baru kali ini ia melihat tatapan Donghae yang seperti itu. Begitu tegas dan penuh keyakinan.

"Hannie.." Hankyung menoleh, menatap pada Heechul yang seolah memberikan petunjuk melalui tatapan matanya. Hankyung menatap bergantian anak dan istrinya kemudian menghela nafas panjang. Ditatapnya Donghae dalam-dalam.

"Baiklah, Appa setuju. Tapi pastikan kau bisa pegang janjimu."

 **.**

 **..:: [LoveSick] ::..**

 **.**

Dengan sedikit tergesa Hyukjae melangkah keluar rumah, hendak menuju ke halaman rumahnya yang luas tempat di mana Siwon sudah menunggunya. Tapi langkahnya tiba-tiba terhenti saat melihat tak hanya Siwon yang berada di sana.

Dua orang itu saling berhadapan, saling bertatapan satu sama lain. Siwon membelakanginya, tapi Hyukjae tahu jika suasana hati pemuda tampan itu tak baik-baik saja. Terlihat jelas dari punggungnya yang tampak tegang dan kedua tangannya yang terkepal erat. Di hadapan Siwon ada Donghae, menatap lurus pada Siwon dengan matanya yang berkilat tajam.

Menyadari sosok lain hadir di antara mereka, Donghae mengalihkan pandangannya. Menyeringai kecil saat melihat Hyukjae yang tampak terkejut dengan kehadirannya. Siwon yang menyadari arah pandang Donghae segera berbalik, ekspresinya melembut seketika saat menatap Hyukjae. Hyukjae melangkah mendekati dua orang itu. Sedikit ragu sampai ia berhenti tepat di sisi Siwon.

"Kenapa kau di sini Donghae?" Hyukjae menatap lurus pada Donghae. Di sampingnya Siwon terus saja memperhatikan gerak geriknya.

"Kenapa? Tentu saja menjemputmu baby." Donghae melirik sekilas pada Siwon, menyeringai kecil melihat wajah Siwon yang sedikit mengeras, kemudian melanjutkan ucapannya. "Bukankah sudah begitu lama sejak terakhir kali aku menjemputmu. Aku merindukanmu."

Hyukjae menggenggam erat lengan Siwon yang hendak menerjang Donghae. Ditatapnya Siwon dengan pandangan sendu sarat akan permohonan. Siwon hanya diam, tapi pandangannya masih begitu tajam menusuk pada Donghae.

"Pergilah Donghae. Kau hanya buang-buang waku di sini." Setelah kalimat terakhirnya, tanpa banyak bicara Hyukjae melangkah ke mobil Siwon. Berusaha mengabaikan pandangan Donghae yang tak lepas darinya.

"Kau dengar itu. Jauhi dia brengsek!" Siwon memaki sinis pada Donghae, yang hanya ditanggapi decihan kecil dari Donghae.

"Kau fikir kau sudah menang Choi? Lihat apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini. Milikku, akan kembali padaku."

"Brengsek kau_"

Siwon masih akan meladeni Donghae lebih lanjut jika saja Hyukjae tak memanggilnya. Dihelanya nafas dalam-dalam untuk sedikit menenangkan hatinya. Tak berkata apapun lagi, Siwon menyusul Hyukjae, kemudian dengan cepat melajukan mobilnya. Meninggalkan Donghae yang masih menatap mereka berdua dengan pandangan yang begitu sulit diartikan.

 **.**

 **.**

 _Aku memang egois. Dan akan semakin egois untukmu. Kau milikku, selamanya hanya milikku._

 **.**

 **.**

 **..:: [END] ::..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Saya rindu sekali dengan karakter Hyukjae yang begitu lemah, rapuh, serta mudah termeyek-meyek, apalagi teraniaya. Terlebih-lebih yang menganiaya adalah prince tampan tak ada duanya. Maka, jadilah demikian ini. Ini terlalu lebay? Mainstream? Drama? Tentu saja. Karena tujuan saya memang membuat yang seperti ini. #Bhak.

Chap ini end ya. END... #Ngacir...


	3. Series 3

**.**

 **.**

 **Love Sick**

 **.**

 **HaeHyuk Fanfiction**

 **WonHyuk Slight**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading^^**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau tidak apa-apa Hyuk?"

Hyukjae menoleh ke samping, melihat Siwon yang menatapnya dengan cemas. Hyukjae memberikan senyum lembut seolah menenangkan pada pemuda di depannya. Sejenak keduanya berpandangan penuh arti sampai kemudian Hyukjae mengalihkan tatapan, kembali memandang matahari yang mulai tenggelam di peraduannya.

Hari sudah sore, dan kini mereka tengah berada di tepi sungai Han. Hyukjae meminta Siwon mengantarkannya ke sana, yah setidaknya suasana tenang itu membuat perasaan Hyukjae lebih baik. Entah kenapa Hyukjae merasa jika hidupnya tak pernah lagi merasakan ketenangan, dia selalu dan selalu gelisah setiap harinya. Keheningan itu menyelimuti keduanya, hanya semilir angin dan suara kecil riak sungai yang mengisi.

Hyukjae menoleh lagi pada Siwon yang saat ini tengah menatap lurus ke depan. Hyukjae mengamati lelaki di sampingnya itu. Choi Siwon. Ah... Hyukjae bahkan bingung bagaimana mengungkapkan perasaannya untuk orang ini. Siwon lelaki yang sangat baik, bahkan baik mungkin tak cukup untuk mendiskripsikan sosok ini, lebih tepatnya dia sempurna.

Tiba-tiba pandangan Hyukjae meredup, hatinya mengernyit saat fikirannya berkelana tentang sosok di depannya ini. Siwon menyimpan perasaan untuknya, dan Hyukjae tahu pasti. Ah, tidak, Siwon tak menyimpan perasaannya. Sosok tampan itu bahkan sudah berkali-kali mengungkapkan perasaannya. Sudah tak terhitung berapa banyak ungkapan cinta yang diberikan Siwon untuknya. Hyukjae tahu, perasaan Siwon tulus. Begitu tulus sampai membuat Hyukjae merasa sesak jika memikirkannya.

Hyukjae tahu jika penolakannya selama ini mungkin menyakiti Siwon, tapi lelaki itu tetap di sampingnya. Melindunginya dari apapun, menjadi sandaranya saat ia dalam keterpurukan, memberikan begitu banyak cinta dan ketulusan. _'Aku akan menunggumu Hyuk, kapanpun.'_ Kalimat yang sering sekali Siwon ucapkan padanya saat Hyukjae mengatakan penolakan untuk pemuda itu.

Siwon bukanlah sosok yang pesonanya bisa ditolak dengan mudah, dan Hyukjae sadar itu karena begitu banyak yang mengagumi sosoknya. Tapi entah kenapa itu tak berlaku baginya. Hatinya, perasannya, sepenuhnya masih milik Donghae. Hyukjae masih sangat mencintai sosok itu. Sosok yang selalu dan selalu menyakitinya. Katakan Hyukjae bodoh, tapi perasaan siapa yang bisa mengaturnya?

Air mata Hyukjae menetes tepat saat Siwon menatapnya, dan lagi-lagi pandangan itu, pandangan cemas yang sarat akan kelembutan dan kasih sayang itu yang Siwon tunjukkan. Hyukjae tak tahan lagi, dijatuhkannya tubuhnya pada Siwon, memeluk sosok itu begitu erat dan mulai terisak di dadanya. Hati Siwon berdenyit, selalu saat melihat Hyukjae begitu rapuh. Dipeluknya tubuh Hyukjae, sesekali mengelus punggung dan kepalanya lembut untuk menenangkan.

"Maaf.. Hiks... Maafkan aku... Maafkan aku... Hiks..Hiks.." Siwon mengeratkan pelukannya saat Hyukjae mengucapkan kata maaf begitu lirih.

"Maafkan aku Siwonnie.. Hiks... Maaf..."

Siwon tak tahan lagi, dijauhkannya tubuh Hyukjae darinya agar ia bisa melihat wajah Hyukjae. Wajah manis itu sudah basah sepenuhnya sekarang, dengan isakan yang tertahan keluar dari bibirnya. Tangan Siwon terulur, bergerak lembut menghapus lelehan air mata di pipi Hyukjae.

"Untuk apa kau minta maaf hm?" Siwon bertanya begitu lembut. Hyukjae akan berucap saat Siwon justru menyela.

"Aku mengerti Hyukkie... Aku sangat mengerti.." Jemari Siwon kembali mengusap setetes air di sudut mata Hyukjae.

"Hyukkie-ah.." Nada itu begitu serius. Siwon menatap intens onix kelam Hyukjae dengan kedua tangan menangkup jemarinya lembut.

"Aku tahu bagaimana perasannmu. Aku sangat mengerti. Tapi kali ini aku benar-benar tak tahan lagi." Siwon menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

"Untuk kali ini Hyukkie, beri aku kesempatan. Biarkan aku masuk sedikit saja di hatimu. Aku tak akan memaksakan perasaanku padamu, tak akan pernah. Tapi paling tidak, berikan sedikit ruang itu untukku Hyuk, sedikit saja. Aku tidak akan lagi menunggu, kali ini aku akan mencobanya, mengambil hatimu perlahan." Air mata Hyukjae kembali menetes.

"Walau perasaan itu masih sepenuhnya miliknya, tapi aku ingin mencoba merebutnya. Aku tak tahan melihatmu seperti ini terus Hyuk, menderita karena mencintai seorang seperti Lee Donghae. Aku akan membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku, sehingga kau tidak akan merasakan sakit itu lagi. Aku mencintaimu, aku sangat mencintaimu. Kau merasakannya bukan?" Siwon menunduk, mengecup lama jemari Hyukjae dalam genggamannya.

"Aku tak peduli walau saat ini perasaan itu tak ada untukku, aku akan mencoba dan terus mencoba. Tapi satu hal, aku tak akan pernah memaksamu." Siwon menatap Hyukjae dalam. Hyukjae sendiri hanya bisa menatap kosong.

Rasa cinta, kasih sayang, kepedulian, dan pengertian Siwon padanya begitu besar, berbeda sekali dengan Donghae. Yang Hyukjae tahu Donghae begitu egois, menyiksanya dengan perasaan yang tak tentu. Harusnya Hyukjae memilih Siwon, tapi bagaimana jika perasaannya masih senantiasa dan terus menyerukan nama Donghae? Tapi mungkinkah perkataan Siwon benar? Mungkinkah ini saatnya Hyukjae mencoba membuka hatinya untuk orang lain? Hyukjae menghela nafas panjang, memantapkan hatinya.

"Siwonnie, bolehkah? Bolehkah kita mencobanya?" Mata Siwon seketika berbinar menatap Hyukjae.

"Tapi..." Hyukjae sejenak ragu, ia menundukkan kepalanya, namun genggaman tangan siwon yang begitu erat di jemarinya membuat kepalanya kembali terangkat. Satu kecupan lembut mendarat di kening Hyukjae. Siwon menatapnya dengan senyum lembut nan menenangkan.

"Sudah ku katakan, aku takkan mamaksamu. Kesempatan yang kau berikan untukku, itu sudah cukup." Siwon merengkuh tubuh Hyukjae lembut. "Terima kasih Hyukkie... Terima kasih. Aku mencintaimu."

Tangan Hyukjae terulur, membalas pelukan Siwon yang begitu erat. _'Maafkan aku Siwonnie, maafkan aku'._

 **.**

 **..:: [LoveSick] ::..**

 **.**

Hyukjae melangkah pelan memasuki rumahnya. Dahinya mengernyit heran, sepertinya ada tamu di rumahnya. Rumahnya tampak lebih ramai dari biasanya, dan benar saja, Hyukjae melihat beberapa orang yang tengah berbincang di ruang tamu, termasuk kedua orang tuanya. Hyukjae melangkah semakin ke dalam, sampai tatapan itu menghentikan langkahnya.

Donghae di sana, di antara orang-orang yang tengah berbincang itu, dan kini menatap lurus padanya. Tatapan yang selalu dan selalu membuat jantung Hyukjae berdetak tak beraturan.

 _'_ _Apa lagi ini?'_

 **:::**

Hyukjae berdiri di balkon lantai dua rumahnya, tak peduli dengan hembusan udara malam menerpa tubuhnya yang hanya mengenakan kemeja tipis. Pandangannya menerawang jauh ke arah langit yang tak dihiasi satupun bintang malam ini. Begitu pekat dan gelap seolah menggambarkan suasana hatinya sekarang.

"Kau di sini?"

Tubuh Hyukjae sedikit terlonjak, pegangannya pada besi pembatas di depannya mengerat. Detakan di dadanya semakin kencang saat si pemilik suara kini berdiri tepat di sampingnya. Seolah tersadar, Hyukjae bergerak menjauh, membuat kening Donghae berkerut menatapnya.

"Hyuk..." Donghae akan bergerak mendekati Hyukjae, namun pandangan Hyukjae padanya menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kenapa?" Hyukjae bertanya lirih dengan nada yang bergetar. "Kenapa kau lakukan ini Donghae?"

Tahu apa maksud perkataan Hyukjae, Senyum tipis itu muncul di bibir Donghae. "Kau bertanya kenapa?" Hyukjae mengepalkan tangannya erat saat Donghae justru terkekeh.

"Tentu saja aku mengambil milikku Hyuk. Memangnya apa lagi?" Donghae melirik Hyukjae dari ekor matanya.

"Kau gila Lee Donghae? Apa kau gila hah?" Hyukjae meluapkan perasaannya. "Milikmu milikmu milikmu. Kau mengatakan aku milikmu? Apa maksudmu? Apa maksudmu dengan aku milikmu, jika pada nyatanya kau selalu menolakku saat mati-matian aku berkata aku mencintaimu? Kau menyuruhku menjauh darimu. Dan setelah aku melakukannya, kau... Kau.. hiks.."

Ucapan Hyukjae terhenti saat isakan itu tak mampu lagi ditahannya, wajahnya memerah dengan nafasnya yang tak beraturan. Hyukjae menunduk, membiarkan air matanya benar-benar mengalir saat ini. Donghae diam menatap Hyukjae, kemudian ia mendekati Hyukjae. Dipeluknya tubuh bergetar itu, kemudian berbisik tepat di telinganya.

"Bukankah itu dulu Hyuk? Apa artinya kejadian yang telah lalu, jika pada akhirnya aku ada untukmu sekarang." Tubuh Hyukjae menegang, sedetik kemudian dengan keras Hyukjae mendorong tubuh Donghae menjuh darinya. Memandang tak percaya pada ucapan Donghae.

"Jadi, kau sudah tahu dari awal?" Tak ada jawaban untuk pertanyaannya, namun ekspresi yang ditunjukkan Donghae sudah cukup menjawab pertanyaan Hyukjae. Hyukjae menggeleng berulang kali, tak percaya dengan apa yang tengah terjadi.

"Oh, ayolah Hyuk. Jangan terlalu berlebihan. Aku hanya main-main saat itu, tapi bagaimanapun kan yang terpenting sekarang. Apapun yang ku lakukan, tapi akhirnya kau tetap menjadi milikku kan."

PLAK...

Suara itu menggema, untunglah di sekitar mereka tak ada orang sama sekali. Hyukjae menatap nyalang pada Donghae. Tak peduli dengan wajahnya yang baru ditampar, Donghae kembali menatap Hyukjae.

"Kau fikir aku ini apa Donghae? Kau fikir aku hanya patung yang tak punya perasaan?" Air mata mengalir dari mata Hyukjae yang kini menatap kosong pada Donghae.

"Kau fikir perasaanku lelucon? Kau fikir aku mainan yang dengan mudah kau buang lalu kau ambil lagi? Kau fikir aku ini apa LEE DONGHAE!" Hyukjae berteriak, kali ini meluapkan sesak di dadanya.

"Apa itu menjadi masalah sekarang? Bukankah kau tetap mencintaiku Hyuk? Apapun yang terjadi kau mencintaiku, dan sekarang aku ada untukmu. Bukankah semua menjadi mudah sekarang." Kalimat itu diucapkan dengan begitu mudahnya oleh Donghae, seolah apa yang diucapkannya adalah hal yang biasa. Hyukjae sendiri terlihat shock dengan perkataan Donghae, tapi kemudian tawa lirih itu keluar dari bibirnya.

Hyukjae tak mengerti dengan jalan fikiran Donghae. Apa lelaki ini tak punya perasaan? Bagaimana bisa ia mengucapkan hal ini dengan begitu mudahnya? Lelaki itu bilang dia hanya main-main dengan perasaannya? Begitu mudahnya bermain-main dan kini dengan seenaknya Donghae 'mengikatnya'? Hyukjae merasakan seolah jantungnya dihimpit begitu kerasnya. Apa sebegitu tak berharganya perasaannya? Kali ini Hyukjae ingin egois. Mau tak mau ia harus egois untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Ha ha ha.. Kau fikir seperti itu? Kau fikir kau siapa hingga berfikir aku akan tetap mencintaimu?" Donghae mengernyit mendengar perkataan Hyukjae. Dan sedikit terkejut saat dengan tiba-tiba tatapan Hyukjae berubah tajam padanya.

"Tidak lagi sekarang. Dengar Donghae, saat ini aku tak mencintaimu." Hyukjae mengepalkan tangannya erat. "Aku tak lagi mencintaimu Lee Donghae. Tidak lagi." Hyukjae mengucapkannya dengan air mata yang sejak tadi tak berhenti mengalir.

Donghae tertegun, suara Hyukjae seolah bergema dan terus berputar di fikirannya. Rahangnya mengeras. Apa? Hyukjae tak mencintainya lagi? Tidak! Hyukjae miliknya dan sampai kapanpun Hyukjae harus mencintainya. Oh.. Tak sadarkah jika sifat egoismu membuat Hyukjae menjauh Donghae.

"Tarik ucapanmu." Donghae bergumam datar. "Tarik ucapanmu yang mengatakan kau tak mencintaiku." Hyukjae hanya diam, entah kenapa melihat ekspresi Donghae saat ini membuatnya merasa ketakutan. Tanpa sadar tubuh Hyukjae bergetar. Donghae melangkah pelan menghampiri Hyukjae, namun dengan sorot mata yang tak berubah. Tajam dan menusuk. Hyukjae masih diam saat tangan kanan Donghae mencengkeram rahangnya.

"Apa ini karena Choi brengsek itu?" Donghae mendesis tajam. Donghae mendekatkan wajahnya, semakin dekat bertepatan dengan Hyukjae yang memalingkan wajahnya, membuat bibir Donghae hanya menyentuh pipi kanannya.

"Kau milikku. Sampai kapanpun. Kau dengar itu. Jadi jangan pernah mengatakan kalau kau tak mencintaiku. Dulu, sekarang, dan seterusnya, kau akan tetap mencintaiku." Donghae berbisik posessive, kemudian ia lepaskan cengkeramannya pada Hyukjae. Bergerak mundur beberapa langkah, melihat lebih jelas air mata Hyukjae yang mengalir lebih deras karenanya.

"Kau benar-benar tak punya perasaan Lee Donghae."

Donghae hanya menunjukkan ekspresi datarnya, menyembunyikan segala rasa yang ada di hatinya. Hyukjae tak tahan lagi, ia melangkah pergi tanpa berkata apapun. Sambil mengusap kasar wajahnya, berusaha menghilangkan jejak air matanya agar tak membuat orang lain curiga. Meninggalkan Donghae yang tersenyum kecut, dan seorang lagi yang sedari tadi tak mereka sadari kehadirannya. Menatap bergantian pada Donghae dan Hyukjae dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

 **.**

 **..:: [LoveSick] ::..**

 **.**

"Apa yang terjadi diantara kalian?"

Pertanyaan itu terlontar, tapi sepertinya Donghae enggan menjawabnya. Jangankan menjawab, ia bahkan tak menoleh sedikitpun pada orang yang bertanya. Merasa di acuhkan, seseorang yang tadi diabaikan Donghae merebut paksa remote TV di tangan Donghae dan mematikannya.

"Aku bertanya padamu Lee Donghae!" Donghae menghela nafas, kemudian menatap sosok di sampingnya.

"Apa maksudmu Hyung. Aku tak mengerti!" Donghae menjawab sekenanya, kemudian berniat beranjak dari sana, namun cekalan di lengannya membuat gerakannya terhenti.

"Jangan membohongi Hyung. Hyung sengaja datang jauh-jauh ke sini bukan untuk melihat hal seperti ini. Hyung tahu ada yang tidak beres antara kau dengan Hyukkie." Donghae menatap Hyung-nya sekilas, kemudian mengacak rambutnya. Dengan kasar, Donghae kembali mendudukkan tubuhnya.

"Ku mohon Sungmin Hyung, jangan sekarang. Aku sedang tak ingin membicarakannya." Donghae mencoba mengelak, namun sepertinya tatapan yang ditunjukkan Hyungnya tak terbantahkan.

"Katakan Donghae!" Perintah itu terdengar mutlak

"Tidak Hyung. Kami baik-baik saja. Tak ada masalah diantara kami."

"Tak ada masalah, tapi kau membuat Hyukjae menangis sampai seperti itu." Donghae terkejut, tak menyangka ada yang mengetahui kejadian tadi.

"Sudahlah Donghae, ceritakan saja sekarang. Percuma kau mengelak, baby ku tak akan berhenti sebelum kau jujur padanya." Donghae melirik kesal pada satu orang lagi yang duduk di samping Sungmin. Menempel begitu erat pada Hyungnya, tapi sepertinya yang ditempeli tak merasa terganggu sama sekali.

Dia Lee Sungmin, putera pertama keluarga Lee yang secara otomatis adalah kakak kandung Donghae. Sungmin saat ini tinggal di Jepang, menuntut ilmu di sana bersama sang kekasih sekaligus tunangannya. Kyuhyun, lelaki yang saat ini menempel pada Hyungnya. Donghae kembali melihat Sungmin yang memberikan pandangan menuntut untuknya.

Donghae menyerah, sampai kapanpun ia tak akan bisa menyembunyikan satu hal pun dari Sungmin. Dan akhirnya Donghae menceritakan semuanya. Menceritakan semua hal yang terjadi antara dirinya dan Hyukjae. Dan saat Donghae selesai bercerita, ia meringis melihat ekspresi Sungmin. Dari sana Donghae tau kalau Hyungnya itu pasti...

"Kau gila atau bodoh eoh?" Sungmin menatapa tak percaya pada Donghae.

"Apa kau manusia? Apa kau punya perasaan?" Nada ucapan Sungmin semakin tinggi. Kentara sekali jika ia begitu marah mendengar semua cerita Donghae.

"Ayolah Hyung, aku hanya bermain-main saat itu. Aku masih belum mau terikat, toh biar bagaimanapun juga aku akan tetap bersama dengan Hyukkie. Dan sekarang terbukti kan?"

PLETAK

Satu pukulan keras Donghae dapatkan dari Sungmin di kepalanya.

"Kau benar-benar..."

"Dasar bodoh." Kyuhyun ikut menimpali ucapan Sungmin.

"Di mana perasaanmu hah? Kau dulu menolaknya mati-matian dan sekarang, dengan seenak jidatmu kau memaksanya untuk bersamamu?"

"Aku tak memaksanya Hyung, bukankah itu sudah menjadi kesepakatan keluarga Lee dan keluarga Kim?" Sungmin berdecak mendengar ucapan Donghae.

"Kau fikir kesepakatan itu akan berlaku sekarang? Kau fikir dengan kesepakatan itu kau bisa mengatur perasaan seseorang? Tidak Donghae. Tidak sama sekali." Donghae tertegun, sedikitnya hatinya berdenyut mendengar ucapan Sungmin.

 _"_ _Aku tak lagi mencintaimu Lee Donghae. Tidak lagi."_

Kalimat yang Hyukjae ungkapkan kembali terngiang di telinga Donghae. Kalimat yang ia benci, yang keluar dari bibir seseorang yang ia klaim sebagai miliknya.

"Kesepakatan itu hanya akan dilakukan jika kedua belah pihak setuju, bukan dari paksaan satu sama lain. Dan kesepakatan itu akan dengan mudah dibatalkan jika salah satu pihak tidak setuju." Lagi, kalimat Sungmin kembali menyentil hati kecil Donghae.

Benarkah seperti itu? Ditambah kalimat yang Hyukjae ucapkan, apakah benar jika...? TIDAK. Apapun yang terjadi Hyukjae miliknya. Apapun yang terjadi Donghae tak akan membiarkan pemuda itu menjadi milik orang lain. Hyukjae miliknya, dan selamanya akan seperti itu.

"Tidak Hyung! Ku pastikan Hyukjae menjadi milikku."

"Setelah semua hal yang kau lakukan padanya? Setelah kau menyakitinya dengan perbuatanmu?" Sungmin mencemooh. "Kalau aku jadi Hyukjae, aku tak yakin akan memberikanmu kesempatan kedua." Donghae menatap Hyungnya tajam.

"Tidak. Akan ku lakukan apapun agar Hyukjae bersamaku. Dia milikku, dan selamanya akan seperti itu." Donghae menekankan ucapannya. Sungmin hanya menggeleng heran, tak habis fikir kenapa adiknya bersikap seperti itu. Dengan gusar Sungmin berdiri, mengucapkan satu kalimat sebelum berlalu dari sana bersama Kyuhyun.

"Kau egois Lee Donghae!"

Donghae masih terpaku. Benarkah dia begitu egois? Benarkah dia menyakiti Hyukjae? Tentu saja bodoh, siapapun pasti akan tersakiti diperlakukan seperti itu. Kenapa hal itu baru terfikirkan di otaknya, katakan dia bodoh untuk hal ini. Kenapa dia melakukan perbuatan yang menyakiti Hyukjae begitu dalam? Menyesal? Apakah perasaan itu yang kini dirasakannya? Tapi, apakah penyesalan itu masih berlaku setelah semua hal yang terjadi.

Tanpa dapat dicegah, untuk pertama kalinya, Donghae meneteskan air matanya karena Hyukjae.

 **.**

 **.**

 _Lagi, kata egois itu ada untukku. Keegoisan yang akhirnya membuatmu menjauh dariku. Tapi aku tak akan berhenti, aku akan selalu dan selalu egois agar kau tetap bersamaku. Karena sampai kapanpun. Kau milikku, Kim Hyukjae_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **..:: [END] ::..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yuhuuuu... Ending lagi.. Ending lagi... Saya demen binggo bikin ending...

#Bhak...


	4. Series 4

**.**

 **.**

 **Love Sick**

 **.**

 **HaeHyuk Fanfiction**

 **WonHyuk Slight**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Bocah berusia sekitar lima tahun itu memandang kesal dua orang di depannya yang terlihat asyik bercanda satu sama lain._

 _"_ _Hyukkie, kenapa kau bermain dengannya?" Donghae berkata sambil menarik lengan Hyukjae._

 _"_ _Memang kenapa Hae-ah? Dia kan temanku." Hyukjae menatap Donghae dan temannya bergantian dengan tatapan heran. Donghae semakin menekuk wajahnya._

 _"_ _Tidak. Hyukkie hanya boleh bermain denganku. Hyukkie tidak boleh dengan orang lain."_

 _"_ _Tapi Hae_"_

 _"_ _Ayo pergi!" Tanpa peduli dengan seruan protes Hyukjae, Donghae menariknya menjauh._

 _::::_

 _"_ _Siapa Dia?" Donghae berdiri bersandar di depan gerbang Miracle Junior Highschool –sekolahnya- dengan tatapan tajam menyorot pada Hyukjae._

 _"_ _Dia temanku, memang kenapa?" Hyukjae bertanya, heran dengan tingkah Donghae._

 _"_ _Aku tak pernah tahu kau bisa seakrab itu dengan temanmu." Donghae mengangkat alisnya, memandang Hyukjae dengan tatapan sanksi. Hyukjae hanya menatap jengah pada Donghae. Selalu seperti itu._

 _"_ _Sudahlah Donghae, sepertinya itu bukan masalah yang perlu diributkan." Donghae hendak menjawab, namun satu suara cukup keras yang menyerukan namanya membuatnya menoleh. Beberapa meter darinya tampak seorang gadis cantik yang melambai sambil tersenyum padanya._

 _Ekspresi Donghae berubah, senyum lebar itu muncul di wajahnya. Dibalasnya lambaian tangan gadis itu sebelum kembali menoleh pada Hyukjae._

 _"_ _Hyuk, aku pergi dulu, aku ada kencan dengan Yoona. Bilang pada Umma aku pulang terlambat ya." Dan setelahnya, Donghae pergi begitu saja. Meninggalkan Hyukjae yang terdiam menatapnya dengan pandangan sendu._

 _::::_

 _"_ _Aku akan merindukanmu." Donghae berkata sambil memeluk Hyukjae._

 _"_ _Jangan konyol, kita masih satu sekolah Hae. Kita bahkan bisa bertemu setiap hari." Donghae melepaskan pelukannya, kemudian menatap 'sahabatnya' itu._

 _"_ _Tapi tetap saja, rumah kita jauh sekarang. Aku tak bisa melihatmu setiap saat, kita juga tak sekelas kan."_

 _"_ _Sudah ku bilang jangan konyol. Sudah sana, mereka sudah menunggu." Hyukjae menunjuk pada anggota keluarga Lee yang lain, yang kini sudah berdiri di samping mobil._

 _Hari ini Donghae beserta seluruh keluarganya pindah rumah. Yang semula berada tepat di depan kediaman Hyukjae, karena alasan lebih dekat dengan kantor akhirnya sang kepala keluarga memutuskan untuk pindah. Setelah kedua keluarga yang begitu akrab itu saling berpamitan, akhirnya mereka benar-benar berjauhan. Hyukjae memandang mobil yang membawa sahabatnya itu pergi, dan entah kenapa rasa sesak itu sedikit terasa di dadanya._

 _:::::_

 _Seiring dengan pindahnya Donghae, sepertinya hubungan kedua sahabat itu semakin menjauh. Awalnya memang mereka sering sekali bertemu, tapi lama-kelamaan entah kenapa Hyukjae merasa Dongahe semakin menjauh. Lelaki itu bagai pangeran sekolah sekarang, begitu banyak gadis maupun pemuda yang menyukai Donghae. Dan sepertinya Donghae menyukai keadaannya saat itu._

 _Dan akhirnya, rasa itu tak tertahankan. Dengan mengumpulkan keberaniannya, Hyukjae mengutarakan perasaannya. Perasaan? Ya! Perasaan yang ia pendam sejak lama pada sang sahabat. Saat itu, Donghae tengah berada di lapangan basket dengan teman-temannya dan beberapa orang yang juga ada di sana. Dengan sedikit rasa gugup, Hyukjae mendekat pada Donghae_

 _"_ _H-Hae bisa bicara sebentar?" Hyukjae berucap lirih. Donghae yang sedang asik bercanda dengan wanita di sebelahnya kemudian mengalihkan tatapannya pada Hyukjae. Hyukjae semakin gugup saat melihat pandangan Donghae yang kurang bersahabat untuknya. Donghae mendengus kecil, kemudian melangkah mendekat pada Hyukjae._

 _"_ _Ada apa?" Donghae bertanya datar, membuat Hyukjae semakin gugup. Lelaki manis itu menunduk._

 _"_ _D-Donghae... A-aku menyukaimu?" Hyukjae berucap masih sambil menundukkan kepalanya, tak melihat raut terkejut Donghae serta tatapannya yang tak terbaca. Merasa Donghae tak merespon, perlahan Hyukjae mengangkat kepalanya. Dan saat itu juga Donghae merubah ekspresinya menjadi datar sepenuhnya._

 _"_ _Apa maksudmu?" Hyukjae semakin gugup saat pandangan Donghae tampak semakin tajam menusuk padanya._

 _"_ _A-aku menyukaimu Donghae. Sejak dulu." Donghae berdecih mendengarnya. Kepalanya sedikit menoleh, melirik teman-temannya yang menatap mereka berdua penuh tanya. Ada juga beberapa orang yang terkejut mendengar pernyataan Hyukjae. Donghae memejamkan matanya sekilas, kemudian menatap lurus onix kelam Hyukjae._

 _"_ _Kau sadar dengan ucapanmu? Kau bilang kau menyukaiku? Cih.." Hyukjae merasakan getaran kesakitan di dadanya. Kenapa Dongahe berkata seperti itu?_

 _"_ _Ayolah Kim Hyukjae, kau tak sadar siapa dirimu."_

 _"_ _M-maksudmu?" Suara Hyukjae tercekat._

 _"_ _Sepertinya kedekatan kita dulu kau artikan berlebihan. Kau bilang kau menyukaiku? Tapi maaf, kau bukan seleraku." Hyukjae menatap Donghae sedih. Kata-kata itu, kenapa Donghae berucap jahat sekali._

 _"_ _Kita hanya dekat sebagai teman Hyuk, dan itu DULU. Kau tak sadar aku muak denganmu, dan dengan tak tahu malu kau mendekatiku dan mengatakan kalau kau menyukaiku? Yang benar saja..." Hyukjae memejamkan matanya yang memanas, saat telinganya menangkap suara-suara lirih di sekitar mereka._

 _"_ _Pergilah, dan jangan mendekatiku lagi setelah ini, aku makin muak melihatmu." Donghae berucap tanpa rasa bersalah. Donghae berbalik, hendak melangkah saat suara Hyukjae kembali menginterupsinya._

 _"_ _T-tapi D-Donghae_" Hyukjae menghentikan ucapannya. Sejenak ia ragu, tapi kemudian ia lanjutkan ucapannya._

 _"_ _Aku menyukaimu. Ah anni... Aku.. Aku mencintaimu."_

 _"_ _Persetan dengan cinta gilamu!"_

 _Dengan langkah gusar, Donghae melangkah. Meninggalkan sosok yang kini masih terpaku di tengah lapangan basket dengan tubuhnya yang mulai bergetar._

::::

Hyukjae menghapus satu tetes kristal bening yang mengalir di pipinya, kala ingatan tentangnya dan Donghae kembali menyeruak. Hyukjae tersenyum miris mengingat hubungan keduanya. Kenapa bisa seperti ini? Kenapa hatinya segelisah ini? Kenapa perasaannya sesakit ini?

Hyukjae tak menyangka jika ternyata mencintai seseorang bisa terasa begitu menyakitkan. Dia, yang mencintai sahabatnya sendiri. Fikiran Hyukjae berkelana. Seandainya ia tak mencintai Donghae, seandainya ia tak menyatakan perasaannya pada Donghae, seandainya tak ada kesepakan kedua keluarga itu, apakah Hyukjae tetap akan merasakan sesak seperti saat ini? Apakah ia akan segelisah ini? Apakah ia akan sekalut ini?

Andai saja semua itu tak terjadi. Tapi apa gunanya ia berandai-andai sekarang, semuanya sudah terjadi. Hyukjae menghela nafas dalam. Kenapa hidupnya jadi rumit seperti ini? Andai saja jalan hidupnya lebih sederhana, ia ingin bahagia dengan orang yang mencintainya.

Mencintainya?

DEG..

Siwon. Hyukjae tersentak saat mengingat pemuda itu. Hyukjae berkata jika ia akan mulai mencoba berhubungan dengan Siwon, dan sekarang? Pertunangannya dengan Donghae baru saja dibicarakan. Hyukjae benar-benar kalut, dia tidak boleh lagi menyakiti perasaan pemuda itu. Perasaan seseorang yang mencintainya begitu tulus.

Ia harus menjelaskan semuanya pada Siwon. Hyukjae tahu hal itu pasti akan menyakiti perasaan Siwon, tapi paling tidak lelaki itu harus mengetahui ceritanya sejak awal. Hyukjae tidak mau Siwon semakin kecewa jika ia terlambat mengetahui hal ini.

 **.**

 **..:: [LoveSick] ::..**

 **.**

Dua orang itu duduk saling berhadapan dalam keheningan yang melingkupi. Siwon menatap Hyukjae yang tengah menunduk di depannya dengan tatapan sendu. Hyukjae baru saja menceritakan semua yang terjadi padanya. Semuanya tanpa terkecuali. Mulai dari dia yang pulang diantarkan Siwon, kemudian keluarga Donghae yang berada di rumahnya, lalu pertunangan antara Hyukjae dengan Donghae. Dan begini sekarang keadaannya, keduanya terjebak dalam keheningan dengan perasaan mereka masing-masing.

Hyukjae mendongak saat merasakan tangan besar nan kokoh itu meraih jemarinya lembut. Ditatapnya Siwon yang tersenyum menenangkan padanya, namun tak bisa dipungkiri jika sorot mata itu tampak begitu redup. Siwon mengeratkan genggamannya, kemudian membawa jemari itu ke bibirnya, mengecupnya begitu lembut.

"Aku terlambat satu langkah ternyata." Siwon terkekeh kecil. "Tapi Hyuk?"

"Kesepakatan itu tentang pertunangan kalian kan?" Hyukjae mengernyit mendengar pertanyaan Siwon, namun ia mengangguk.

"Apakah pernikahan juga termasuk dalam kesepakatan keluarga itu?" Hyukjae masih bingung dengan arah pertanyaan Siwon, namun ia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Pernikahan itu akan terjadi jika kami sama-sama menginginkannya, itu yang Umma katakan padaku." Hyukjae menjawab perkataan Siwon. Kelegaan seketika melanda hati Siwon saat mendengar ucapan Hyukjae.

"Berarti aku masih punya kesempatan?" Siwon berucap yakin.

Sadar apa maksud perkataan Siwon sedari tadi, ekspresi Hyukjae berubah. Hyukjae memandang Siwon dengan gelisah. Apa maksud lelaki ini? Bukankah ini akan semakin menyakitinya? Tak seharusnya Siwon melakukan itu, dia bahkan bisa mendapatkan semua yang ia mau, tapi kenapa ia tetap keras kepala. Seolah tahu apa yang dipikirkan Hyukjae, Siwon berucap.

"Kau janji padaku untuk memberikanku kesempatan bukan? Aku akan tetap mencobanya. Aku tahu hatimu masih miliknya, tapi seperti yang ku bilang aku akan mencoba mengambilnya. Mencoba mengambil hatimu untuk sepenuhnya menjadi milikku."

"Tapi Siwonnie_"

"Aku tak peduli status kalian. Selama janji itu belum terucap di altar, kau belum benar-benar menjadi miliknya. Dan lagi, aku tak akan pernah membiarkan dia menyakitimu lebih dari ini. Jadi ku mohon, tetap biarkan aku di sampingmu, melindungimu dan memperjuangkanmu Hyuk. Aku mencintaimu."

Entah apa lagi yang harus Hyukjae katakan, suaranya tercekat seketika. Pemuda di depannya ini begitu luar biasa, tapi bagaimana perasaannya? Walau Siwon berkata tak apa-apa, tapi Hyukjae tak bisa menyakiti pemuda ini lebih dalam lagi. Siwon terlalu baik. Tapi bagaimana jika Siwon sendiri begitu keras kepala? Oh Tuhan, kalau boleh Hyukjae meminta lebih baik ia mencintai pria ini. Tapi kenyataannya, perasaannya masih terikat hanya pada satu orang.

Siwon beranjak dari tempatnya duduknya, mengambil tempat tepat di samping Hyukjae yang sedari tadi tak lepas memandangnya. Siwon tersenyum lembut, diusapnya wajah Hyukjae yang basah sepenuhnya. Ditatapnya lekat onix bening yang menatapnya itu dengan pandangan penuh sayang.

"Tidak apa-apa Hyuk, tidak apa-apa." Dan tubuh Hyukjae menghambur memeluk tubuh Siwon erat. Keduanya masih larut dalam suasana itu, tak menyadari jika di luar kafe tempat mereka berada saai ini, sepasang mata sendu menatap mereka begitu tajam dengan rahang yang mengeras.

 **.**

 **..:: [LoveSick] ::..**

 **.**

Siwon menggandeng lembut jemari Hyukjae saat keduanya keluar dari kafe, menuju tempat di mana mobil Siwon terparkir. Butuh waktu cukup lama untuk Hyukjae lebih tenang, dan sekarang Siwon berniat mengantarkan Hyukjae pulang. Langkah mereka serentak berhenti saat melihat sosok yang mereka kenal berada di hadapan mereka. Itu Lee Donghae, duduk dengan angkuh di atas kap(?) mobilnya yang ia parkir tepat di samping mobil Siwon.

Ekspresi berbeda ditunjukkan ketiganya. Hyukjae yang tak sadar mengeratkan genggamannya di tangan Siwon, pandangannya menatap lurus pada Donghae dengan ekspresi terkejut. Siwon yang juga mengeratkan genggamannya di jemari Hyukjae, tapi dengan tatapannya yang tajam dan menusuk pada Donghae. Dan Donghae yang menyeringai melihat ekspresi dua orang di depannya. Decihan itu keluar dari bibir Dongahe saat melihat jemari Hyukjae yang bertaut dengan Siwon.

"Sedang apa kau di sini brengsek?" Siwon berucap tajam.

Donghae bangkit dari duduknya, menepuk kecil kemejanya yang sedikit kusut kemudian melangkah menghampiri Hyukjae dan Siwon. Matanya menatap lurus pada Hyukjae. Kurang lebih tiga langkah di hadapan Hyukjae, Donghae menghentikan langkahnya. Tersenyum kecil, yang hanya ditanggapi kediaman Hyukjae.

"Sedang apa?" Donghae beralih menatap Siwon. "Tentu saja aku menjemput Hyukjae. Iya kan baby?" Hyukjae masih tak bereaksi dengan ucapan Donghae.

"Semua keluarga sudah menunggu kita Hyuk. Aku mencarimu sejak tadi, dan ternyata kau bersama dia." Donghae melirik Siwon malas dengan ekor matanya.

"Ayo, kita pergi sekarang." Nada Donghae berubah datar. Diraihnya lengan kanan Hyukjae, hendak membawanya pergi dari sana. Hyukjae sendiri diam tak melawan, masih terlalu kaget dengan kehadiran Donghae.

Langkah Donghae berhenti saat tubuh Hyukjae yang ditariknya seolah tertahan. Donghae berbalik, sedikit menggeram saat melihat Siwon tak melepaskan genggamannya di tangan kiri Hyukjae. Kedua lelaki itu saling melempar tatapan tajam nan menusuk.

"Lepaskan dia." Donghae berucap tajam, menarik lengan Hyukjae agak kencang namun Siwon tetap menahannya.

"Tidak! Aku yang akan mengantarkannya." Siwon menjawab tak kalah tajam.

"Ku bilang lepaskan tunanganku Choi Siwon." Nada Donghae meninggi dengan penekanan di setiap kalimat yang ia ucapkan.

"Aku tak akan melepaskan KEKASIHKU." Siwon berucap tegas dengan penekanan di kata terakhirnya. "Apalagi membiarkannya pergi dengan orang sepertimu. Donghae pastikan ia akan menghajar Siwon jika ia tak mendengar suara Hyukjae.

"Hentikan! Kalian berdua hentikan!" Hyukjae berucap lirih, suaranya sedikit bergetar. Ditatapnya Donghae dengan lapisan bening yang menggenangi matanya.

"Aku pergi denganmu." Donghae sedikit menyeringai mendengar jawaban Hyukjae, dipandangnya Siwon dengan tatapan meremehkan.

Hyukjae beralih menatap Siwon yang juga memandangnya tak percaya. Hyukjae berbicara dengan Siwon melalui pandangannya, seolah berkata 'Semua akan baik-baik saja'. Siwon menggeleng pelan pada Hyukjae, tak terima dengan keputusan yang dibuat Hyukjae.

Namun pandangan Hyukjae yang menyiratkan permohonan kembali mengalahkan egonya. Dengan tak rela, perlahan Siwon melepaskan genggamannya di jemari Hyukjae. Membiarkan Hyukjae, sosok yang dicintainya itu pergi bersama dengan sosok yang paling dibencinya.

 **.**

 **..:: [LoveSick] ::..**

 **.**

Suasana di ruangan yang cukup besar itu hening seketika.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau katakan sayang?" Itu suara Leeteuk –ibu Hyukjae- saat melihat putera semata wayangnya hanya diam. Hyukjae menarik nafas, sedikit menenangkan hatinya sebelum berucap.

"Aku.. Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu tentang 'kesepakatan' itu." Hyukjae memandang ragu pada semua orang yang menatapnya. Dan saat pandangannya beradu dengan Donghae, Hyukjae mengalihkan pandangannya dengan cepat.

"Aku bisa menerima kesepakatan tentang pertunangan ini, tapi..." Hyukjae menjeda ucapannya.

"Tapi untuk ke depannya, bisakah kami yang mengambil keputusan itu sepenuhnya?"

"Apa maksudmu sayang?" Heechul bertanya pada Hyukjae.

"Iya ahjumma. Maksudku, untuk langkah selanjutnya, berikan keputusan itu padaku dan Donghae. Kami yang memutuskan untuk melanjutkan pertunangan ini atau tidak." Seketika ruangan itu sedikit ricuh. Hyukjae kali ini dengan berani menatap Donghae yang juga tampak terkejut dengan pernyataannya.

Kangin dan Hankyung saling berpandangan penuh arti. Satu anggukan tegas dari Hankyung membuat Kangin menghela nafas. Mengerti interuksi yang tersirat dari Hankyung, Kangin berdehem sedikit keras. Serentak semua perhatian teralihkan pada ayah Hyukjae itu.

"Baiklah... Dari awal, kesepakatan kedua keluarga memang hanya untuk pertunangan Donghae dan Hyukjae." Kangin memandang semua orang yang ada di sana. "Dan untuk langkah selanjutnya, maka mereka berdua yang berhak memutuskan. Lagipula, jika Hyukjae dan Donghae memutuskan untuk melanjutkan pertunangan ini, pernikahan akan dilakukan jika baik Donghae maupun Hyukjae sudah selesai dengan pendidikannya."

"Ucapan Kangin benar." Hankyung menyahut.

"Semua menyangkut perasaan, dan perasaan itu tak bisa dipaksakan. Jadi, selanjutnya semua keputusan ada pada Donghae dan Hyukjae." Hankyung menatap Donghae dan Hyukjae bergantian. "Tapi walaupun seperti itu, kami harap kalian tak menganggap hal ini hanya sebagai lelucon. Kami kedua keluarga memberikan kalian waktu untuk lebih mengenal satu sama lain, sampai kemudian kalian memutuskan. Kalian tahu benar apa yang menjadi harapan kami semua." Hankyung berucap penuh arti.

Semuanya tak ada yang berbicara, memang benar apa yang dikatakan kedua kepala keluarga itu. Pertunangan Donghae dan Hyukjae memang sebuah kesepakatan yang dilakukan bahkan sejak mereka masih dalam kandungan guna mempererat hubungan keluarga Kim dan keluarga Lee. Mengingat sejak generasi orang tua Hankyung dan Kangin saling bersahabat, dan berlanjut sampai sekarang.

Tapi terlepas dari itu, semua keputusan ada di tangan Donghae dan Hyukjae. Mereka yang menjalani semuanya kelak. Pertunangan ini hanya sebagai jalan untuk lebih memudahkan dan mendekatkan hubungan mereka.

"Baiklah." Donghae memecah keheningan di sana. "Aku setuju dengan itu, tapi..." Donghae mengedarkan pandangannya, menatap satu persatu semua orang yang ada di sana. Tapi kemudian pandangannya fokus pada Kangin dan Hankyung.

"Sampai saat itu tiba, sampai saat kami memutuskan untuk melanjutkan pertunangan ini atau tidak, aku meminta satu hal. Aku..." Pandangan Donghae beralih, menatap dalam mata Hyukjae yang juga menatapnya.

"Ingin tinggal bersama Hyukjae." Donghae berucap tegas.

 **.**

 **.**

 _Aku tak perduli. Jika kau berusaha lari dariku, maka aku akan menutup celah itu. Menutupnya serapat mungkin, sampai kau tak bisa lari lagi dariku. Sudah ku katakan berulang kali jika kau MILIKKU..._

 **.**

 **.**

 **..:: [END] ::..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ini makin aneh? Membingungkan? Jangankan anda anda semua yang baca. Saya pun bingung ini nulis apaan... -_-

End lagi? Yah begitulah. Saya tidak pernah berbohong kalau ini END. Kan memang benar jika setiap chapter sudah selesai. Maka dari itu saya tulis END. Kalaupun dilanjut kan pasti chap baru, jadi yang kemarin-kemarin kan emang udah end.. Iya kan? #Bhak (Apasih) -_-

Dan untuk chap ini juga END. Tinggal lihat besok besok lagi.. Masih adakah chap yang akan muncul di cerita ini? Hanya waktu yang menjawab.. #Waks..

#Ngilang...


End file.
